lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiseki Ohira
Kiseki is a very charming young boy, always have been even before his death. He enjoyed doing domestic things like cooking, which he had a knack for and his food was enjoyed by others, his family included. He also liked doing nice things for others whether it was just helping out with simple tasks or just being there like a friend should be when someone is in need. He is quite the people person and it is quite rare when Kiseki ever gets upset. He is able to make friends with just about anybody without even trying. It is the way he was raised, to be respectful of others, even if they are disrespectful towards you. He mainly enjoys seeing the smiles and laughter of others which might come across to others as weird but not to him. This is why he tries so hard to be friends with Ume Nagase because he wants to see her smile. He knows and believes that she can do it but she has to be the one who truly wants it. For the length of them he’d spent around her, he’d actually fallen in love with her, often telling her how beautiful she is and how much he loves her and not wish to lose her. Since his ‘temporary’ rebirth and awakening as a Sailor Senshi, he uses his abilities to protect others from harm and not use them to harm others even though that is technically his job, but he does not follow it. Kiseki’s rebirth is ‘temporary’ because he was brought back to life after being dead with a concoction that the Death Phantom wished to use to create an army of evil Sailor Senshi that have passed on and Kiseki is one of them. However, he refuses to use his powers to harm others and therefore trusts only Ume with this bit of information because of his feelings for her, which supposed comrade Alia likes to often use against him in an attempt to make him cause trouble or she’ll do it for him just to spite him. This is usually the only time he becomes upset when Alia starts trouble around Tsukuba Academy. He fears that because of his betrayal, he will eventually be killed, therefore, the planetary mark he bares on his body will be removed and he will no longer be alive. His life will be no more because he has found someone to love, a chance he never got before his death. And because he is alive, he can also never see his family again who’s only aware of him being dead and buried, not alive and walking around. It saddens him that he will not get the chance to say anything to his family and so from time to time, he watches them from afar in the same old house they still live in currently. History Early Life Kiseki’s birth was actually considered to be a mistake to his real parents whose names were Takeru Tsuchimiya and Nue Asakura who were both from wealthy families with high social standings, their relationship was considered forbidden. The reason for this was because of not only the age difference they had but because their family’s ideals were different that made it difficult for the two of them to pursue any sort of relationship publicly. Takeru and Nue were both famous for acting and expectations were high for them. Their families wanted them to marry different people but they could not have helped falling in love with one another. Plus, their family never got along anyway so their kept their love and relationship a secret. Kiseki was the product of a night they had together, which was also the hard parting between Takeru and Nue. Takeru was driving home one night from an audition and was run off the road by a mysterious driver which caused him to drive off a cliff, being killed instantly. It was also the same night that Nue found out that she was pregnant and the realization that Takeru was forever gone. Her parents wanted her to have an abortion because they refused to recognize the child that she was carrying as their grandchild but she refused to kill her unborn child and was able to carry her baby but only for eight months, making her child to be born prematurely, mostly due to emotional stress and thinking about Takeru and how much she wanted him to be there with her, to just be with him. Nue gave birth to a baby boy that she’d named Kiseki and although she loved him dearly, she had to protect him from her parents who would often try to do things to him behind her back and so she did the hardest thing that she could ever have to do. Give her son away. She’d left her family’s mansion one night carrying her child in a small basket with a note with his name on it and stating to whomever decides to take him in is to please give him a good home and love him dearly and she placed him on the doorstep of the Ohira family and had gone back to her own. Nue did this out of love and protection because she knew that her parents hated her child and was eventually going to disown her if she did not get rid of it or they would do it for her. Nue thought Kiseki would fare better without her with a family that would give him the care that she was unfortunately unable to give him. Takeru’s family only wanted her son because they wished to exploit him in the same world his father was part of and Nue didn’t want that life for him. So she gave him away. As for Kiseki, the Ohira’s discovered this crying child upon their doorstep while about to leave their home for the evening to go out for dinner. However, they canceled their plans and took the child into their home while also wondering who would do such a cruel thing, living their child alone outside like this. That was before they’d read the note. Mizue Ohira and Yui Ohira were simple everyday people who were a newly married couple that was trying to have a family but unfortunately there were complications with that. Finding Kiseki was the most heartwarming thing that could have ever happened to them. It was their chance to start a family together but of course, they had to go through the whole child services system before they could legally claim Kiseki as their own. They had to at least give the parents or parent some time to claim their child, just in case they believed that the child had not been taken into by the family it was given to. But no one came within two months of Kiseki being taken to child services but Mizue and Yui visited every day in hopes of adopting the little boy. Kiseki's New Family Eventually, they were allowed to through adoption and officially, Kiseki became their son. They kept his first name but he’d been given their surname. As he grew, he was a happy and well-behaved child who loved his parents. He was from time to time curious about his real family because the Ohira’s did not want to keep it a secret from him that they were not his real parents and that when he was old enough and wanted to, he had their support in helping him look for his real parents but he was just happen to know that this couple had accepted him as their own child. Even when they began to finally have children of their own and at that time, Kiseki was only six years old. A smart and intelligent boy who was from time to time mistaken for a girl because he had such a beautiful appearance where many often stated to Mizue and Yui that he came from a family with good genes. Something that didn’t matter to Mizue and Yui who were just happy to have a child but it wasn’t until Kiseki was seven years old that Mizue gave birth to not one but six babies, three girls and three boys who were quite a handful. Mizue had temporarily quite her job as a librarian to take care of the children while Yui continued to work as a school teacher and loved teaching his children many things whether it was more than one language or other subjects like reading and math. Kiseki, by then, was already attending school but attended Juuban Municipal Elementary School at the time when it was still its own school and not one big academy. This is the very same school that Yui was a teacher at but he taught foreign language and sometimes substituted for the reading teacher from time to time. Kiseki was a student who caught on to a lot of things quickly and he earned a lot of friends and female admirers unintentionally would dub themselves as his girlfriend or protectors from other students (mostly other girls) who they believed were not worthy of being friends with him. This carried on over until he reached the age of twelve where girls had made at ‘Kiseki Ohira Fan Club’ that was set up by one girl named Sabuya Yasuki in order to show her love for him. While Kiseki didn’t mind the fans, he just wanted friends and seemed to feel more welcomed whenever he went him as his younger brothers and sisters would greet him anytime he came home from school. He did become curious eventually about whom his real parents were and asked of the parents who took him in, would they be willing to help him find them. Just so he knew that they were alive as well as find out why they gave him away. He only wanted the questions he had to be answered is all. He had no intentions of wanting to live with the people who gave him up but he did want to know what type of people that they were. Finding his Birth Parents He was thirteen when he finally managed to find some information on his birth parents, discovering that actress Nue Asakura was his mother, that would explain his very cute and beautiful appearance and his father, deceased actor Takeru Tsuchimiya was his father. The death of his father was not looked into but it is majorly hinted that he was murdered in the event that someone had found out about his relationship with Nue but it is not known whether or not either his family or Nue’s had something to do with it or the people that their family’s wanted them to originally be with. Overall, Kiseki wanted to find out these answers for himself and so Mizue and Yui arranged for him to catch a plan to America where his birth mother had moved to in San Francisco, to see the woman. By then, she had, had another family, a husband, the very man her parents wanted her to originally be with and a daughter named Karin, which was Kiseki’s biological little sister. Nue was surprised to see just how much her son had grown up and was happy to know that he was alive and well. Kiseki was happy to know that his mother was alive and asked of her immediately why she gave him away. Nue didn’t want to lie to him and simply sat her son down and told him the truth about the difficulties she had with her family and how they wanted to harm him if she did not eventually get rid of him herself and his father’s family only wanted him to exploit him, turn him into a child actor. Little did either of them realize that secretly, Nue’s current husband had phoned her parents and told him that the child she had with Takeru was back in the picture and alive. He assumed this visit was permanent, not wanting to raise a son of a man he for unknown reasons did not care too much for. More than likely it was due to jealousy as Takeru really had Nue’s heart more than anything. Once Nue’s parents knew of this, they immediately told their daughter’s husband not to worry and that they would take care of the ‘problem’. And took care of it they did without their involvement being traced back to them. Kiseki was thankful that his mother really did want to keep him and understood that for his protection, she had to give him away. He told her of how the family that she left him with was wonderful people and that they had children of their own as well that he considers himself their older brother and Nue was glad to hear that he was happy where he was and did not want to leave them to be with her. He knew that where he was, was the best place for him. Kiseki's Death At the very least, he wanted to be able to keep in contact with her through letters since he knew that he would not be able to see her like he would want to and got on the plane to return home to Japan but before the plane could even get to its destination, it’d exploded, with Kiseki on it. Nue was horrified at this and her son’s death impacted her greatly. She’d fallen into such a deep depression and Mizue and Yui were also upset and blamed themselves for allowing their son to leave them to go find his real family. Kiseki’s death did not last long however. Plot Working for Death Phantom An old enemy of the Sailor Senshi had him revived with the use of a formula known as ‘Syndrome Z’ which is used to revived the dead but with Death Phantom’s influence, the effect it had was temporary but it’d allowed him to do exactly what he wanted, raise an army of dead Sailor Senshi to fight on his side. Kiseki was destined to be a Sailor Senshi but never got that chance as he was killed before his powers could awaken within him. So upon his rebirth, Death Phantom forced his powers to be awakened and with the symbol of Venus on his right arm, hinting that his powers are of Venus descent, he has become a minion of the Phantom to take down the Sailor Senshi who tried to get rid of him before. Undercover Student at Tsukuba However, what he didn’t count on was Kiseki’s willpower to invoke his free will and the ability to make decisions on his own. Instead of using his powers for evil and harming people, he uses them to protect others and attends Tsukuba Academy under the guise of a regular student with no family when he in fact has one but is unable to return to them believing that they will fear him or be heartbroken that he will have to eventually leave them once the symbol on his arm is removed. Since his awakening, he’s been able to make friends with the students at Tsukuba but ignoring Death Phantoms wishes. The only person he trusts with this information is a young female student named Ume Nagase whom he has fallen in love with. It is difficult to maintain his feelings because fellow evil comrade Alia, another awakened dead Senshi from time to time visits Tsukuba in order to stir up trouble that Kiseki has to clean up. The two are often at odds because of their differences and Alia reminding him who he works for and serves. Kiseki doesn’t consider anyone an enemy except Death Phantom and the others and tries to find others besides Ume to help him in his quest to stop them in their mission. Powers & Abilities Transformations *''Platinum Royale Power, Make Up!'' - Uses this phrase to transform into Sailor Platinum Royale with the use of a cream and gold crown shaped broach. Costumes *'Sailor Platinum Royale' - As Sailor Platinum Royale, Kiseki's eyes go from being blue to red-violet and he wears an all-white suit similar to a French King with ribbons and frills. He also wears a noble crown atop his head and is seen holding a golden staff. Powers & Attacks *Golden Staff – The Golden Staff is a weapon used by Sailor Platinum Royale and it allows him to be able to perform two attacks: Holy Crown and Holy Crown Special. *Holy Crown – This move serves as an offensive and defensive move Sailor Platinum Royale uses to allow something that he targets to become captured. When used offensively, it can send out a single beam of light that he fires at his enemies. If used in a defensive manner, it serves as a shield that takes the form of a crown, protecting himself and others from oncoming attacks. He can also use this shield to save someone who is falling. *Holy Crown Special – A powered up version of Platinum Royale's signature move, Holy Crown that is used in the same manner except it is more offensive than both offensive and defensive. When performing it, a sparkling shower of light and power surge out of the Royal Scepter part of the Golden Staff, creating a golden, glistening orb in the shape of a larger crown and he can turn this very power into a blast of energy that he fires, attacking multiple enemies at the same time. This attack can also be used to heal people and very much destroy youmas. *Royal Sword – The Royal Sword is a weapon conjured up by Kiseki when he transforms into Sailor Platinum Royale. This weapon is created by transforming from his Golden Staff and is able to use the sword to perform his attack, ‘Holy Saber’. *Holy Saber – This attack requires the use of the Royal Sword in which case Platinum Royale wields it by holding it up into the air and performing a slashing move that sends out multiple waves of energy at his enemies. It can be used both offensively and defensively for one way of performing this move is by normally slashing down and attacking with it or using the same maneuver except using the energy waves to block attacks. Appearance Kiseki is 5'4'' ''with short blonde hair with a thin ahoge. He has two bunches of hair at the side of his face and a single strand of hair that seems to protrude a bit. He has small rounded blue colored eyes, smooth cheekbones and a small pointed chin. His skin complexion is peach colored, sometimes appearing a bit pale. Kiseki's cute appearance constantly attracts girls along with their confessions to him unintentionally. Normally, he's seen wearing a standard boy’s uniform that consists of a white oxford short, blue necktie, black uniform jacket with blue and white plaid shawl tied around his neck and blue and white plaid shorts that go past his knees with a pair of white socks and black suede shoes. He does step out of his uniform and wears casual wear like t-shirts, pants, sneakers, etc. Kiseki Gallery Sailor platinum royale.jpg|Sailor Platinum Royale Relationships Ume Nagase Before his death, Kiseki didn't have any love interests but he did have girls that frequently confessed to him and also started a fan club that was solely based on worshipping him. It wasn't until he was brought back to life and became a student at Tsukuba Academy that he'd met Ume Nagase and immediately fell in love with her. He found her to be very beautiful but had a heart of ice that he wanted to melt. Through many efforts, he has attempted to whoo her in hopes that she would return his feelings. He cares deeply about Ume and wishes to see her smile again. He wants this one chance to know what it's like to love someone before it comes time to where he is eventually either killed or the planetary symbol on his right arm is removed, thus ending his life immediately. Trivia *Ironically, Kiseki is falling in love with Ume who's character claim is Amu from Shugo Chara, his character claim being Tadase, both characters from the series sharing a brief interest in one another. *Kiseki is the only one out of Death Phantom's undead revived Senshi army that regain his willpower to do what he wishes on his own. *Kiseki is worshipped in a similar fashion to Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket as they're both addressed as 'Prince' in the front of their names. Also See *Ume Nagase *Sailor Senshi